What's best for little sis
by AnArmyBoysCowGirl
Summary: Bella's only 3yearsold. Her older sister, Anna is 15. Anna's a werewolf inprinted with Jacob Black. Anna wants whats best for her sis but when Edward the vampire comes along will she forbid him to take care of Bella?... I hate summarys! but love reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Anna's P.O.V.**

"Annie!" Bella cried, tears streaming down her small cheeks.

The door shook violently as Charlie pounded on it. "GIRL, YOU GET OUT HERE! YOU HEAR ME! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR IN THE NEXT 10 SECONDS, I SWEAR…" He bellowed not finishing his treat. He was drunk. He was mad. He was dangerous. And there was no stopping him.

I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, trying to escape from my surroundings to go somewhere quite to think. But it hardly worked for only a moment as I was thrown back into the present by a violent shudder tearing thought me. My hands shook with anger and fear.

"Annie!" Bella screamed again. I looked over at her. She was huddled in the far corner of the room; gratefully Charlie hadn't gotten his hands on her small 3-year-old body. But the fear on her face tore at my hart. It was times like these where I whished Renée would have taken the daughter she loved. Her youngest daughter. Even if that meant I would still be left here. I could take a beating. But little Isabella couldn't.

Charlie pounded on the door again. "6!"

Making a snappy decision, I hurried to Bella and scooped her up. She threw her thin arms around my neck and hid her face in my shoulder. I kissed her hair as I opened the window quietly.

"Hold on tight, sweetie," I whispered in her ear as I dunked out the window onto the garage roof. The night was chilly, dark and wary. I jumped off the roof landing on my feet and took off towards the trees.

"GIRL!" I heard Charlie shout, but I didn't dare look back.

"Annie, look out!" Bella cried, pointing over my shoulder to the open window that Charlie was leaning out of……. holding one of his police guns.

"Bella, get down," I said, pulling her hand back and sliding her from my hip to my chest.

Suddenly there was a bang. I jumped and Bella screamed bloody murder. Only 2 seconds later did I feel the pain, blazing in my right arm. I looked over and thought the darkness I could see my long sleeved black t-shirt torn and dark red blood spreading down my arm. I winched and just kept running into the trees, Charlie shouting at me the whole way.

It seemed like hours of running dogging trees until Charlie's muffled shouts, went silent and the only sound was the dry leafs under my black and white loafers. My arm still burned with pain. It was a silver bullet and I could feel the silver spreading thought my blood stream. I felt weak and sick. Bella was whimpering because of the scary shadows of the trees.

"It's okay, Bells, its just trees. I'm here I won't let anything happen to you," I murmured softly, putting her on her feet.

She nodded trying to put on a brave face as she clutched my hand tightly. I closed my eyes again trying to figure out what to do next, every minute that past I felt more and more weak. Then I thought of a plan. I needed help. I needed one of the packs. I needed to change into a wolf.

I sat Bella next to one of the trees. "Stay here, honey." I said.

"Wait, Annie, where you going?" She asked, almost shirked as she reached desperately for my hand that I pulled back.

"I'll be right back, I promises," I said, and then kissed her forehead.

I stumbled about a mile away. With one last violent shudder I gasped and changed into a big light brown wolf.

'Please, be out there.' I begged in my mind. 'Your there when I don't want you. Be here when I do need you. Someone?'

'Anna, what's the matter?' It was a deep calm voice. It was Sam. Thought his eyes I could see he was only a couple miles off the reservation.

'Sam, I need you help," I said.

'Your hurt," he stated. 'What happened?'

'Charlie's drunk and angry. I have Bella with me but I can't get any farther than I'm already am.' I breathed. It was silent for a long time.

'I'll be there soon, Anna. Stay here you are. Stay as a wolf, too, try to heal.'

I shook my head, 'I can't stay as a wolf. Bella's already freaked out. I can't scare her any more.'

'Fine. Stay there." He said, sternly.

'-Oh- and, Sam?' I called.

'Yes?'

'Get Jacob, please. I need him.'

'I will. Be there in a few, Anna, honey.' Then Sam was gone. It wasn't odd for him to call me 'honey' or 'sweetie' all the boys in the pack did. I smiled, softly to myself knowing help was on the way. I changed back into a human, and then went to go find Bella.

When I got back to the tree I left Bella at I found the ground at the bottom of the trunk empty. Was I at the wrong tree? My mind stated to spin with questions and fear. Until I caught a sent that I wasn't used to but knew what it was…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..Vampires.

Bella!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight or anything.

**Anna's P.O.V.**

Bella!

Vampires!

Finally my nerve snapped and I fell to my knees losing my guts onto the leaves. Whenever I thought I was done and tried to stand up, I lost it again. To the point where I was just gagging.

"This can't happen! No, no. Bella" I tried to yell but it only came as a whisper. I tried to stand again, I was doing well until my gut heaved and I almost fell forward, someone caught me.

"Whoa, there, my love," I looked up to see Jacob. He was smiling his silly, bold grin on his face.

"Jake," I breathed, little of me relaxed in his warm arms.

"Anna," He said, helping me to stand straight. He turned me around so I was facing him, and then crushed me to his broad warm chest. I winced as his arm crushed my bad arm. Finally he let me go and carefully examined my shot arm. "This looks bad, Anna. What happened?"

"Nothing," I mumbled.

" Obviously, it was something."

"Charlie," I muttered, simply.

"Let me see it, Jake," Sam said coming up behind him. Not until then did I notice it wasn't just Sam and Jake here it was the whole pack. Sam, Jake, Paul, Jared, Seth, Embry and Quil, were there. They must have smelled the vampires, too.

Jack led me to a rock and sat me down as Sam tore off the sleeve of my shirt. "Hey!" I complained.

"Sorry, Ann, but I need to get this bullet out soon. You look like heck." He said.

"Where's Bella?" Jake said, suddenly. I looked at him desperately for a moment then down at the ground. Tears stung the corners of my eyes.

"Can you guys smell them?" I asked.

"Yeah, it smells horrible," Embry complained, disgusted.

"That's why we all came." Sam said, as he tied my sleeve above my wound.

A tear spilled down my cheek. "I- I think they h-have Bella. I mean, I s-s-should have n-never left her alone w-when I w-w-went to change. B-b-b-but now she's gone. She could b-be d-d-d-d-" I couldn't bring myself to say that last word. I was an idiot. Why didn't I just be stronger and go find Bella instead of just staying around here losing my guts? She could be dead right now. She could be a vampire's dinner. I was supposed to protect her. From Charlie, from vampires, from everything!

Jacob wrapped his arm around me tightly. "Don't think like that, honey. Bella will be okay. She's tough-"

"No, Jake!" I cried. "She's fragile! You know that! If the vampires don't have her Charlie could! He's just as bad as vampires- Ow!" Sam had stuck a finger into my bullet wound and had pulled t bullet out.

"Sorry." He grumbled. Then as he started to tie my shirtsleeve around my wound he started to give the boys other orders. "I want you guys to go find where these vampires are at. Keep yourselves invisible until I get there. Once your there I want three of you on one side, two on another. Box them in. If they have Bella but aren't hurting her don't attack. Attack if they're about to bite her. Go!" Like chickens they scattered, not daring to waste a moment after Sam had given an order. Sam isn't the scariest guy in the world but they knew he was serious at a time like this.

Once, Sam was done patching me up, Jake helped me to my feet, holding me to his chest while he kissed the top of my head. Tears were still spilling slowly out of my eyes. I felt horrible, mentally and physically.

"Anna, go to Emily's. She's waiting for you there." Sam said as he stared in the direction of the vampire sent. "We'll bring Bella back there-"

"No!" I said. "No, I'm not going to! Bella's my sister. I screwed up-"

"Anna, you didn't screw up. Your sick. The silver's made you weak. Love, you can't fight vampires," Jacob murmured softly, in my ear.

"I have to." I said with finality. "Bella's my little sister. I have to." Sam turned to look at me. I looked right back at him. He knew I was afraid for my sister. She was the most sacred person to me besides Jake.

Sam scrutinized me, looking me up and down. "Fine." He shied, quietly. "Come on, we have to hurry."

Jacob groaned into my short brown hair as Sam took off towards the direction that the others went off in. Jake held me back for a moment.

"Honey," he whispered, with a silent plead. He wanted me to go to Emily's and I knew it but there was no way I was going to sit back while my sister could be in the hands vampires. I looked up into his deep brown eyes, my eyes begging. "Stay close to me," he breathed, wiping he tears from my cheeks.

"Thank you," I smiled, softly. Then took his face in my hands, reaching up on tiptoe and kissed his lips deeply.

When we were finished he grinned and took my hand, then we followed Sam into the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclamier: I don't own Twilight**

**Anna's P.O.V.**

Thought the trees I could see them. 7 vampires. 7! Was a coven that big even possible? They were all way beyond beautiful, their perfect skin sparkling in the moonlight. The two oldest ones seemed to be the leaders. The male was tall and blond. The women had long light brown colored hair and a hart shaped face. All the others seemed to be around the age of 17-19 years old. One guy was huge; his arms bulging like oversized baseballs. The other 2 boys were smaller but still big and strong. The two girls were beautiful and could have any boy they wanted eating out of the palm of their hand. One had long blond hair with the clothes and body of a super mold. The second girl was tiny, with short black spiky hair and clothes that looked like they came from Paris.

She was holding my baby sister. My hart jumped. Bella was alive and seemed to unharmed! This would have been perfect if my sister wasn't in the arms of a vampire. I clenched my teeth and was about to step forward but Jacob held me back his hands on my shoulders.

The other boys were circled around where the vampires where standing. They were in their wolf forms.

"Should we change too?" Jake asked Sam, quietly.

Sam shook his head. "No, not now."

"Then lets go! They have Bella!" I cried.

"Not now," Sam said again firmly.

The vampires were all laughing now and Bella was giggling. One of the boy, the one with the bronze colored hair was looking at Bella in awe. He stepped up to the small girl and took my sister from her. She wrapped her little arms around his neck while he hugged her to his chest. The two oldest ones stepped up to the boy. The female looking at Bella motherly. The male put his hand on the guys shoulder and said something like it was a final decision. All of them nodded in agreement and suddenly they started to walk away.

I couldn't take it anymore. I broke away from Jake's grip and ran into the vampire's sight. "Hey!" I shouted. "Bella!"

"Annie!" she yelled, happily, wiggling out of the boy's arms and running clumsily to me.

"Bells," I breathed and picked her up as she came to me. I swung her on my hip and hugged her, tight, not wanting to let go.

"Annie," she giggled, hugging me back. I pulled her back a little to look her in the face. "Where'd you go, Annie? I missed you." She said.

"Bella, I told you I'd be right back. You know better than to wonder off and talk to strangers," I scolded, shooting a cold glare at the 7 vamps.

"They're not strangers anymore," she pouted, " I know their names and they know mine. That's Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Edward." She pointed each of them out.

"I don't care what their names are," I snared, scarring my sister.

"Watch it, dog," the one that Bella pointed out as Edward, growled. As if he cared about my little sister. He was going to eat her!

"You watch it, leech," I growled back.

"Who are you," the smallest, Alice demanded.

"I don't have to tell you-"

"Your on our territory," Sam said, stepping into sight with Jake. Following his lead the boys stepped out, too, surrounding the 7. Jacob reached out, caching me around the waist and pulling me to him.

The vampires stepped closer together. "We do not mean to upraise any conflicts," the leader, Carlisle said, putting his hands up.

"This area is protected by the werewolves of LaPush, which would be us." Sam said, "We don't want any strange disappearances or murders here."

"We especially don't want the murder of a werewolf's younger sister," Jake said, coldly.

"You have our intentions all wrong. Yes, we were hunting but we do not feed on human blood. We feed on animal blood. -"

"Human blood? Yeah, right-" my love laughed.

"We were hunting until we ran into Little Isabella. She said she was lost looking for her sister. I assume you are her sister, Annie," Carlisle tried out my name.

"It's not Annie to you," I sneered, "If you really must call me a name it's Rae." I used my middle name. My full name is Anna Rae Swan. Sometimes people call me Rae, but hardly ever.

"I'm guessing your real name's Anna," he continued, seeming to not hear me. That made me mad. I shuddered trying to keep my shape together.

"We would like to keep the animals in this area safe, too. If you could wonder off to another location to hunt." Sam suggested.

"Of course," the female leader, Esme said reassuringly. "We are moving into the Forks area, we will restrict out hunting to there."

The Paul wolf growled and Jake nodded reading his mind even if he's not in his wolf form. "How do we know you'll be true to your word?"

Bella just noticed the wolves. This wasn't the first time she's seen them but every time they fascinate her. She tugged on the front of my shirt. "Look, sissy, the doggies are back."

"Yeah, hon., the doggies are back." I whispered softly in her hair.

"We'll do whatever you want us to do in order to make you feel trusted upon our word," Carlisle said to Sam.

Staring at them Sam thought for a long moment. "A treaty," he finally said. "We'll meet back here a 1:00 a.m. the day after tomorrow and discus a fair reasonable treaty. Until then I suggest you go back to where you came from."

"Very well," he said, "But first I would like to know the names of which we are making alliance to. Little Isabella told you ours. To refresh your memory I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Sam Uley," Sam grunted, then pointed us out. "This is Jacob Black, Anna and Isabella Swan, Seth Clearwater, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Paul Williams and Jared Loft."

Carlisle nodded then confirmed. "One a clock, the day after tomorrow." They all turned to leave.

"Bye, Bella. See you later," Alice called.

"Bye, Alice." Bella called back waving.

Once they were gone the wolves backed up into the trees to change back.

"Gezz, kid, you scared your sister," Jacob joked, ruffling Bella's hair.

"I sorry," she yawned. "When can I see Alice again?" she asked

"Never," I mumbled, but she didn't hear. Bella had fallen asleep on my shoulder.

"Want to hang low at mine and Emily's house tonight, Anna?" Sam asked.

I nodded. "If I could that would be great," I said, smiling softly.

Sam put his hand on my shoulder. "That's fine, Anna. Emily loves it when you come over."

I nodded. I was so tried I could have just fallen asleep right there standing up. I still felt horrible, my arm and head throbbed and my stomach still felt sick. It had been a long night.

Hmmmm... I can't remember if it ever tells Paul's and Jared's real last name so i just made it up. I didn't feel like looking it up

If you know their last names, please tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight or Disney Princesses **

**My laptop hates me so it might be awhile till my next update! XD**

**Edward's P.O.V. ** (During when they found Bella)

"But she's all alone!" Alice was begging Carlisle to find this little girl that she saw in a vision of hers.

"She may not be out here tonight, Alice, you could be seeing her for weeks to come." Esme said, soothingly, she was looking around her for some kind of animal.

"No, she's out here tonight! I know it! And she's scared. Can we at least go look?"

"You go look, Alice, some of us actually came out here to hunt," Rosalie said, bored. In her mind she was thinking about hunting, what she and Emmett were going to do later and the shopping she was going to do tomorrow.

"I'll go with you," I shied, getting up from the rock I was sitting on. I had already finished my hunting and was bored.

"Okay," she agreed. She took my hand and led me into the dark trees.

To my surprise we didn't have to walk long until we caught the magnificent sent. That made my nostrils flare, hopping to inhale more of the sent. I felt my eyes darken with thirst and my throat burn. My body went rigid and then stiffened to the point where it was hard to walk. Alice didn't notice and just kept pulling me along. A little further on a little girl came into view. Only about the age of 3 or 4. Her big brown eyes, scared as she looked at us, and her tiny frame trembling slightly. She was wearing light pink Disney Princesses pajamas with her brown hair pulled back into a small ponytail. When she saw us she stood and started to back away. Until she tripped over a branch and fell on her bum. I stared wide-eyed at her, not breathing, trying to stay under control. Gratefully when she fell she didn't bleed.

"Ow," She cried, then screamed, "Annie!" Annie? I tried to read her mind but couldn't. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't even get a small thought. She was a child but children thought about things, too.

"Shhhh…" Alice cooed, putting a finger to her lips and stepping forward. The girl scooted back.

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers," she said.

Alice smiled. "We aren't either. Our parents say that's a big no-no. Isn't that right, Edward?

"Yeah, big no-no," I said, playing along with her little kid act. I never took my eyes off the girl. She watched us intensely.

"So lets introduce ourselves so we're not strangers any more, shall we?" The girl just stared. "I'm Alice and this is Edward. What's your name?"

Hesitantly she said, "I'm Bella."

"Hi, Bella!" Alice cried, gleefully, "See we're not strangers anymore," she stepped forward again.

The girl nodded and stood up.

"Why are you out here all alone, Bella?" I asked, stepping next to Alice. I couldn't take my eyes off her. There was a rush in my dead hart for this girl. I wanted to pick her up and hold her in my arms forever. My thirst said other wise. It wanted her blood and it wanted it now. I fought it back.

"Annie brought me out here an' told me to wait fo' her. But she's not back yet," she whispered, sadly, as if she were about to cry. My hart almost tore at her sad voice.

"Why'd she bring you here? When its so late?" Alice asked in her mind she was worried.

"Daddy was mad, an' he gave Annie a boo-boo," she started to cry.

"Awww… Now, Bella, don't cry, please," Alice ran to Bella's side and scooped her up in her arms. Little Bella cried into her shoulder. "Shhhh…don't cry," Alice canted over and over, rubbing her back. I came up behind them and rubbed her back, too.

"I wan' Annie!" she sobbed.

"Is Annie your sister?" I asked her, softly. She nodded.

"Where did she go?" my sister asked

"That way," she sniffled, pointing into the trees, not completely understanding what Alice asked. Alice meant more along the lines of why did she go. But she ignored it and nodded. She looked at me. 'Edward, lets take her to Carlisle.'

I nodded. And we started to walk the same way we came. We tried to cheer Bella up on the way. It worked, she started laughing but the tears welled up in her eyes didn't go away. As we walked I tried to take some deep breaths and stay in control at the same time.

When we came back to where the others were gathered Esme and even Rosalie ran up to Bella and Alice. They cooed over her. Emmett came up to them, too, curious by the little girl. His wild mind thinking about all the games he could teach her. Carlisle looked at me for a moment and slowly approached them, too. Jasper kept his distance a couple meters away. His eyes were closed as he fought his thirst too.

"See! I told you!" Alice said, too low for Bella to hear.

"Well, luckily you found her, Alice. She could have been out there all night," Esme said, as she lovingly stared at the girl.

Alice started to introduce everyone to Bella, because she was starting to look timid with all the people. After she was done I forced myself to look away and to look at Carlisle. I had processed what Bella had said about her father being mad and hurting her sister. I feared for Bella's safety. Her father could be abusing her. I told Carlisle this to low again for Bella to hear. He listened silently and seriously. Then looked at the little girl.

"Bella, what's your last name?" he asked her, quietly.

"Swan," She replied.

I stared at her, oddly. Swan? As in Head Police Chief Swan daughter?

"Is your father a police officer?" Carlisle asked her. And she nodded. He looked back at me. I had met Chief Swan before. Carlisle was treating him at the hospital one day when I came to borrow my father's car. He seemed like a nice, okay guy. His wife had a child before they married, she wasn't his but he adopted the girl and then he and his wife left had another child. A couple months ago his wife left him. Was Bella his youngest daughter? And was this Annie girl she was talking about her half sister?

The same thing was going though Carlisle mind. He stared at me. Until Emmett told little Bella a completely random joke that made everyone burst out laughing. Watching the little girl laugh, I couldn't take it anymore I reached out for Alice to give her to me. She wrapped her arms around me as I hugged her tiny warm body to my chest. I felt whole with her in my arms. My dead hart seemed to actually beat.

Carlisle came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "You will come with us to out house, Isabella, until we can find your sister," he said with finality. Everyone agreed and we started to walk to the in the direction of the house.

Until suddenly a girl, about the age of 14 or 15 ran out of the trees. She was amazingly smaller than Alice. Her was showed only worry and anger. She was wearing black and white loafer, dark jeans, and a black long sleeved shirt with one sleeve torn off and wrapped around her thin arm. Even thought the dark sleeve I could see it was blood stained with horrible dog blood. She was a dog!

"Hey! Bella!" She shouted.

"Annie!" Bella cried, wiggling in my arms. I didn't want to let her go, not only because she made me feel whole but because she was going to go to a dog. But gently I let her hop to the ground and run over to the mutt. My mind became on alert now. There wasn't just one dog we were surrounded by them. I tried not to acknowledge that and stared a Bella in her sister's arms. I was furious. It should be me holding her not a wolf. I stared at the 15 year old, reading her mind. Seeing her past in her mind. I didn't notice that the wolves walked out of the trees, I didn't notice the leader talking to Carlisle. I didn't notice anything until the others started to walk away.

Slowly I followed them, taking my last looks at the precious little angle in the arms of a mutt. As we walked towards the house I filled myself in on what had happened by reading the others mind. They were going to make a treaty. With dogs! The fact that I might not be able to see Bella again was frightening. Frightening to the point where I snapped.

"Carlisle, your going to leave that little girl with hounds?!" I shouted.

He looked at me, surprised of my outburst. Everyone looked at me. "Her sister is responsible for her. We are not," he said calmly.

"Its bad enough that we left her with a dog. I saw into her sister's mind their being abused at home. That evil man is not just beating the girl but raping her. What if he goes after Bella?"

"You just called the girl a mutt, Edward. Do you care for her or not?" Emmett asked, confused.

"I could care less about the older one." I shouted. "I care about the little one!"

"Edward," Esme scolded. "We all care for the little one. But we should also care for the older one. No one should have to endure abuse." She almost sounded like a public service announcement. I clenched my teeth together.

"I'll do what I can to get them _both_ out of danger, Edward," Carlisle said, sternly, immediately ending the conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I walked with Anna and Sam back to Sam's house. Over and over I suggested that Anna give Bella over to Sam so I could carry her or vise versa. She looked so tiered; being shot had really taken a lot out of her. But Anna can be so stubborn. So she trudged on, with Bella on her hip.

But I guess that's why I feel in love and imprinted with her. She's tough and strong; she can take whatever can come at her. Or so she thinks. Anna isn't very big, even if most of us werewolves are super tall and big. Compared to us she's an ant, compared to a normal person she's still just as tiny. When she's not being all tough though she's gentle. Bella's only her half sister but she hardly ever raises her voice to her. Anna spends so much time protecting Bella. If Charlie were going after Bella, Anna would put herself between them, putting herself in the danger. She loves Bella as if she were her own pup. I hate it when Ann doses that. Put herself in danger. I love Bella, too, but to be cruel I would choose Anna to protect over Bella.

I had known Anna before I became a werewolf. In her freshman year of high school she dropped out of school and came to work for my Dad, running arenas and such while I was at school. Of course my Dad knew what she was and he knew that she was Sam's long lost half sister. Or she was long lost to Sam anyway. Sam found out whom she was when he changed, the council told him. He was planning on telling her when she changed. But he didn't need to, Anna already knew.

Anna is one of those people that keep their lives a secret. No one knew she was being beaten at home. No one knew she was being raped at home. No one knew anything about Anna. She didn't have many friends and she hardly ever talked. That hasn't changed much since she's met us but it's a big improvement. For growing up away from LaPush in Forks and for not hearing the stories of cold ones and the spirit warriors when she was little, she knew a lot. She never met Sam until he had changed and the stories around town were he was starting a gang, she never thought that, she knew she was related to her. Amazing when Sam didn't even know.

With being hurt so much at home Anna was a ticking time bomb until she turned. Gratefully she didn't turn in front of Bella. She turned while she was in LaPush trying to fix Billy's truck and got frustrated.

As a wolf her head was an open book for us to read. And we saw everything. We saw all her secrets, all the pain she was in, all of her life. Seeing what we saw we couldn't help feeling sorry for her. She hated that, to the point where she tries her hardest never to change.

To us it doesn't matter if Anna hates it when we feel sorry for her or when we start to get over protective with her. We'll keep doing it. Like I said she's small, tiny, she can't do some of the things she thinks she can do. On more than one occasion, I have given Charlie an "accidental" injury. But Anna says I can't kill him. She's doesn't want me to commit murder.

Coming up to Sam's house, I held Anna back again. She handed Bella to Sam and he took her into the house.

"What, Jake," She asked tiredly.

"How's your arm?" I asked softly in her hair.

"Fine." She mumbled.

"Are you coming over to my house tomorrow morning?"

"I have to take Bella to preschool."

"She been up half the night!" I protested, for Bella's sake.

Anna looked at me, suppressing a grin and raising her eyebrows. I knew what I said didn't matter. Bella would be up in the morning bouncing off the walls like all little kids do. How in the world do they get so much energy? Don't ask me.

"Fine. But do you plan to walk her there? Come over and I'll drive." I said.

"Okay," She finally, agreed.

"Goodnight, love," I said, tilting her chine up to me and gently kissed her lips.

"Night," She muttered, sleepily, closing her eyes for a moment.

Taking advantage of her closed eyes, I took my arm and swept her legs out from under her. Catching her in my arms. She whimpered weakly as my arm crushed her bad arm. "Sorry," I murmured. She didn't protest and tell me to put her down like she usually did. She just snuggled into my chest, keeping her eyes closed. I walked into Sam's house. He and Emily were sitting in the living room. Seeing Anna asleep in my arms. Sam gestured towards the back of the house.

"I put Bella in the guest room. Put Anna there too," He said. I nodded and did so. I walked to the guest room and laid Anna down next to Bella on the bed softly kissing her forehead.

**Anna's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning, groggy. It took me a moment to remember where I was. Then I remembered everything. Charlie was drunk, I got shot, Bella got kidnapped by vampires, Sam decided to go crazy and set a date to make a treaty with the vampires and I fell asleep in Jacob's arms before he laid me down in here. Yep that's about everything that happened last night.

My head still hurt but not as much as before. My arm still burned, but I tried to ignore it. Groaning I forced myself to sit up and slid out of bed. Bella was still asleep tangled up in the blankets. I smiled and kissed her forehead, then creped out of the room and into the kitchen. Emily was at the stove and Sam was behind her with his arms around her waist, watching her cook. I didn't mean to disturb them but Sam head me come in and turned to look at me.

"How's your arm today, hon." He asked, walking to me.

"Fine," I shrugged.

"Let me see," He said, taking my arm and pulling me into a chair. He pulled out a first aid kit and started to patch up my arm better than what he did last night. Once he was done he kissed the top of my head softly then went back to Emily. He had been taking up the part of big brother a lot since he learned whom I was. So it wasn't odd when he kissed me forehead or my cheek.

Not long after did happy Bella come bouncing in. Full of energy, saying she couldn't wait to go to school. This made me pleased that she was happy and willing to go to school. She'll grow up go to high school, collage and be smart. I never did like school. My average grade was a C or a D. Only once did I get a B.

After breakfast I helped Emily with the dishes, while Sam went with Bella to help her get dressed with the clothes I had stashed here for nights like last night.

"Are you going back to Charlie's tonight?" She asked, handing me a plate.

I nodded. "I have to, you know that. If I don't take Bella back Charlie will have the whole town looking for us." I said quietly. It really sucked living with an abusive police officer, that pretended to care when he wanted us back and could tell the town we are missing and to look for us.

She nodded. "Sam hates you being there, Anna. He's half your blood, he's thinking about talking to social services to see if he could get custody over you."

I looked at her. "Can he do that?"

She shrugged, flipping her long brown hair behind her shoulder. "I don't know but I hope he can," She smiled at me. I grinned weakly back.

I walked with Bella over to Jake's house. He drove us back to Forks to drop Bella off at preschool then he drove back to LaPush high school. I took his car back to Billy's for him. I didn't work for Billy anymore but instead worked for another elderly woman in town. She couldn't do much on her own anymore. She needed someone to stay with her during the day, cooking for her, helping her get around, help cleaning her house and the job I don't really like but helping go the restroom. But over all that she's a real sweet woman.

Around noon I went back to Billy's to borrow his truck to go pick up Bella. Getting to Forks preschool I caught the sent I didn't want to catch. Just as I stepped out of the truck a shiny silver Volvo speed out of the parking lot. Fear spread thought me as I rushed into the school. Relief took over the fear as I stepped into the classroom where Bella was waiting for me to pick her up.

**Sorry, I had to really rush thought these last paragraphs. My laptop still hates me and I'm using my mothers. And she's getting really angry if I don't get off soon. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

I don't own Twilight 

**Anna's P.O.V.**

"Guess what, Annie!" Bella shirked as I drove back to LaPush.

"What?" I sneered by accident. I was trying to keep my voice light and cheery with I spoke but it wasn't working well.

"Edward came to our class today! He read to us an' helped us wit' arts an' crafts!" She said, happily. "Oh, an' he played the piano when we went to the music room!"

"Did he?" I faked a smile. Edward. Edward Cullen. We had just talked to him and his family about being close to my sister. Did he actually have the nerve to try it again? Obviously he did.

"Yeah, he was really fun. Miss Abbey asked him to come again an' he said he might!"

Not after the treaty's made, I thought in my head, grudgingly.

* * *

I dropped Bella off with Emily, who had her two-year-old niece visiting her. She and Bella could play. I dropped Billy's truck back off then walked back to Mrs. Royce, the old lady I work for. When I got there she was still where I left her on the couch but something was different. She was laying face down on the cushions and the musty old person smell in the air was different. It was mixed with a way to sweet smell…a vampire smell. Had the Cullens' been here, too? Why here? Bella's never been here. Why were they pushing their limits today? 

I rushed to Mrs. Royce's side, turning her over before she suffocated. Then gasped and backed away when I saw her face and neck. Blood. Her whole face, neck, body was torn and covered in blood. Blood was staining the light pink couch and dripping down onto the white carpet at my feet. My stomach did a summersault and heaved but I stood my ground. I ran to the phone punching in Sam's cell phone number.

"Hello?" his voice finally came.

"G-g-get over here! Get o-over h-ere, right n-now!" I almost shouted.

"What's going on-"

I shook my head furiously even though he couldn't see it. "Over here! Now!" I shouted, and then slammed the phone down. I was shaking violently but I don't think it was out of anger. I was angry but I was mostly traumatized. I was only gone for an hour! Just an hour and now a sweet old lady was dead! Killed brutally by vampires! A way no one should die.

Everyone knew she wasn't going to be with us for much longer but I never expected her to die while I was watching her. I felt horrible. How in the world was I going to explain to her relatives that vampires that drank from her like a normal person would take a drink of water, ripped her up then felt her laying there face down waiting for her babysitter that was supposed to watching her, come back.

I hated to even admit this to myself but I was freaking out. I crouched down where I was my arms over my head, shaking. I was only like that for a moment before I was on my feet furious. My hand was on the front door doorknob when the back door opened and Sam came in, Jacob following him. They had caught the vampire sent.

"Anna!" Jake hurried to my side, picking me up in his arms, carrying me to a chair and sitting me down. He sat down next to me stroking my hair and trying to uncurl my curled fists.

Sam went to Mrs. Royce, taking a blanket and gently laying it over her.

"T-t-those C-Cullens' are really p-p-p-pushing it. That E-Edward was a-at the preschool today," I stuttered. My shaking so bad that I couldn't talk right.

"What?" Jacob demanded.

"This wasn't the Cullens," Sam said, hard but calm.

"What do you mean it wasn't them!?" my love turned on him.

"I caught a pretty good sent of them last night. This sent isn't theirs. I don't know about the preschool though…"

"I-it was Cullen at t-t-the school. I c-caught a glimpse of him a-as he pu-lled away. B-Bella confirmed it." I said.

Jacob suppressed a howl as he pressed his lips to my forehead. Minutes ticked by.

"Anna, go into the woods and calm down. Jake, go with her. After the other boys get out of school tell them to go home and stay home. When you calm down, honey, call an ambulance and her relatives. The story is she fell while the two of you were in the garden. Once your done get Bella and go home. I'm going to go to pay a visit to the Cullens' suggesting we meet earlier," Sam ordered. We looked at him and nodded. He turned and exited out the door he came though. Jacob helped me to my feet. I was still vibrating violently, I felt like I was going to explode. When I reached the edged of the forest I did.

* * *

Once I was calmed down Jacob went to go tell the others Sam's message. While I went back into Mrs. Royce's house and called an ambulance and her relatives. I rode with her as they hulled her to the hospital. There I explained my story over and over, feeling guilty and sad. As Mrs. Royce's relatives cried I used my 'I'm so sorry. It was my fault' over and over. They just cried harder and crushed me into their big bear hugs as they said 'No, no, its not your fault, dear.' But it was my fault, and them telling me it wasn't my fault was just making me feel worse. 

Finally around 8:30 I was able to sneak out of the hospital and go pick up Bella. At home Charlie was there watching TV in the living room. Hurriedly I ushered Bella upstairs to her room. I made it to the middle of the stairs before Charlie moving fast had reached out and grabbed my right ankle making me fall. He laughed and pulled me down the stairs by my ankle. Bella stood at the top of the stairs looking at us, frightened. I looked at her and jerked my head motioning for her to hurry to her room. She obeyed.

Charlie grabbed a handful my hair, pulling me up and throwing me into a wall, still laughing like a madman. I cursed silently to myself because it hurt. Blocking my way out Charlie kept me pushed up on the wall. His eyes searching over me. When he saw my bandage arm he laughed again and punched it hard making me hiss in pain.

"You were a very bad girl last night, Anna, disobeying me, not opening your door, running away with your sister and not returning until today. I was about to make the town look for my two bad girls." He said menacingly. When I didn't answer or look up at him he slapped me. "Now you're going to pay for your bad behavior." He hissed low in my ear before kissing my neck.

"Stop!" I cried trying to push him away but he was strong. He took my arm and dragged me up the stairs.

"Isabella, get out here your getting punished too!" He shouted.

"NO! Bella stay where you are! No!" I screamed. Charlie rolled his eyes and slapped me again. He pulled me over to Bella's bedroom door. He twisted the doorknob but it was locked. He banged on the door and Bella didn't open up. Good girl, I thought. Frustrated Charlie gave up and pulled me to his bedroom, then locked the doors.

* * *

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

I had been in the bathroom for the past 2 hours, scrubbing every inch of my body over and over when the phone rang. I hurried throwing on my clothes and running to the phone before it woke up Charlie.

"Hello?" I asked, quietly into the receiver.

"Are you alright, love?" it was Jacob.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"You don't sound alright," he said, worriedly

"I'm fine," I repeated.

He was silent for a quick moment. "Sam talked to the Cullens' asking for a meeting tonight. At 2:00 sharp," I looked over at the clock on the hallway wall it was only a half an hour till 2, "…Emily, Sam and I are outside your house now. Come out Bella's window and let Emily in thought there. She can watch Bells until you come back." He continued.

I nodded to myself. "Alright. Just a minute."

"Okay. But hurry." then we both hung up.

Silently I crept past Charlie's bedroom. He was still asleep, snoring loudly like I had left him. Bella's bedroom door was still locked when I tried to open it. I reached into my jeans pocket and pulled out a small hairpin, which I used to silently open her door. It was pitch dark but as I walked towards Bella's bed I could see her more clearly. Tear streaks staining her face. I kissed her hair softly and patted her back. When I went to the window and drew the curtains back Emily was standing there on the garage roof waiting for me to open the window. I did. And she stepped in, giving me a quick hug before I climbed out and she took a seat in the rocking chair in the corner.

The boys where already there when we met up with them on the line of LaPush and Forks. They weren't in their wolf forms but they stared coldly at the gorgeous, horrible vampires across from them. They stood motion less staring back at them. I eyes burned like fire when I saw them. I was about to attack them but Jacob held onto my waist making there no way to get out of his arms.

The lead vamp stepped forward as Sam stepped forward.

"I would like to discuss the events that happened today and I would like to settle with a fair treaty." Sam said.

"What do you mean the events that happened today, mu-" The biggest vampire, Emmett said outraged.

"Emmett," Carlisle said, sharply giving him a stern glance before looking back at Sam. "What events happened today?" he asked calmly.

"You would know, _Edward_." I hissed the name. "What the heck were you doing at the preschool? Stalking my sister?!"

"I was only helping out with the class. Logging in some community service hours for school. But I suppose you wouldn't know about that since you don't attend school, Anna." He hissed back. I grinded my teeth together.

"And you just happened to get Bella's class, right?" Jake said, mockingly.

Edward shrugged. "Lucky, isn't it. I was wanting to see Bella again anyway."

I shuddered. "Stay away from her!" I shouted, struggling in Jake's arms.

The vampire smiled menacingly.

"There was also a death of an innocent lady today," Sam said, sharply looking at Carlisle.

The female leader stepped forward and the boys tensed. "We have not been in LaPush since last night I assure you-"

"I do not think it was your coven," Sam interrupted her. " But it was a vampire. More than one at least. I was wondering if you knew any other vampires close to the area?"

"No. We don't know any local vampires. The last vampire coven we've pasted was in Alaska," the male leader said with a slightly confused look on his face.

I looked at Jake, Sam, Embry, Seth, Paul, Jared and Quil then at the vampires. If this wasn't the coven who was behind Mrs. Royce's death then who was?


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

The girl still didn't believe that we weren't the ones who killed her employer. She tried to believe it but she was still really pissed that I had been at the preschool with her sister. She wanted me to die. Or go far, far away and never come back. Seeing into her mind I couldn't help but to feel sorry for her and see why she wanted me to disappear. She had so much hate, so much responsibility, and so many emotions she had bundled up inside her. Emotions that she would never let anyone on to. No even Jacob Black, he imprint, her love. She had a mother that hated her and whished she was never born, an abusive adoptive father, a little sister she felt sworn to protect, she was a werewolf that never could get to angry and she had to keep everything she's feeling inside. She was a ticking time bomb until she lost it and turned into a werewolf.

I honored her for protecting Bella and I try not to act so mean to her when she already has so many people doing that for me. I wanted to tell her why I tried to stay around Isabella. I wanted her to know that I wasn't going to harm her sister. I wanted her to understand how I felt about Bella.

"Your treaty?" Carlisle prompted.

The leader Sam Uley looked at him then said, "Our treaty, we think is quite fair. The line that separates Forks and LaPush is the boundary line we cannot cross to the other side nor can you."

Carlisle shrugged. "Sounds fair."

"… We only have one acceptation to this…One of my wolves live in Forks."

Everyone looked at Anna, But she was staring at the ground, thinking. 'No dip Sherlock, I'm the wolf that lives in Forks. Look away now.'

"…She has no attention to intrude on your land. She will be restricted to only go to certain places and she will be the only wolf allowed no your land."

My father was still looking at Anna. "Which places?"

"Her home, the preschool, the grocery store and if absolute necessary the hospital. Anything else she needs to do she'll do in LaPush." He replied.

Jacob Black looked at him, shocked and angry but he didn't speak his words. He usually came to Forks to pay visits to Anna. Sam knew this but had made the decision that she would have to come to him.

Next to me I could hear Emmett's loud thoughts, 'Say no, Carlisle! They can have a wolf on our side but we can't hunt or even be on their side! Say NO!'

Carlisle was thoughtful thinking about many answers. He thought about making the suggestion of; if they could have a wolf on our side, one at a time could cross over to their side to hunt. But then he thought about what I had said last night. About the two girls living in a neglectful home. He had said he would do what he could to get them both out of danger.

"With her being on our side I suspected that we can't be the places she restricted to?" he asked.

Sam couldn't say yes. They would be getting the better deal if we couldn't go to those places. Anna knew this too and answered for him wisely, "My home is the only place I wouldn't want you. And I don't know why you would go there. My only other…" she closed her eyes thinking of a word, "…suggestion would be you stay away from Bella."

The other boys were tense at her words. They were all slightly protective about her and Bella. But they were also afraid for their own loves and imprints. They didn't trust us. They feared we'd break the treaty.

Carlisle shrugged. "Fair."

Sam nodded and stepped forward the same time Carlisle did. They shook hand. My family and I stepped up to do the same. Reluctantly the wolves stepped up too. Everyone shook everyone's hand and the treaty was set and made.

* * *

Anna had never said that we couldn't go to her home. She just said she didn't want us there or anywhere close to Bella. I decided to test it. I needed to see Bella. Every hour, every minute and ever second I was away from her was tearing at my hart. I wondered how I could have lived before without her.

I was laying on my couch listening to music when I came to this conclusion. It was only an hour that the wolves and us went our separate ways. I snuck downstairs and to the garage. When I flipped on the garage light I groaned. I had spent too much time planning what I was going to do. Alice was there sitting on the hood of Emmett's huge jeep. She swung her legs like a child and looked at my innocently.

"You know I liked Bella too. She was so sweet… But you're really testing it, Edward. I can't see wolves so I can only see you going to Bella's room. I can't see if Anna will get angry or I don't know if Anna will call her pack. The treaty that we made tonight could be for nothing if you do this." She said

I shied walking to my Volvo. "Anna's tiny, smaller than you. Do you really think she can't beat me?"

Alice slid off the hood, crossing her arms over her chest. "She has 7 'brothers' that are much bigger than her…" She sang as she skipped back into the house.

I ignored her and hopped into my car.

* * *

Bella was sound asleep when I quietly entered her room. She had wooden floors, pink walls, white dressers, a white rocking chair in the corner, a pink toy chest and a pink, white and purple quilt with flowers on it. Alice would scream if she saw this room. And if you gave her the next half an hour she would have been to the wall and back with new paint and furniture and toys.

Slightly I crossed her room and knelt next to her bed. Lightly I put one hand on the top of her head and one hand on her back rubbing gently. She sighed content in her sleep.

"What the heck are you doing?!" An angry but quite voice, asked behind me, as cold as ice.

I turned around and Anna was standing in the doorway. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest, her short hair slightly disarranged and her eyes blazed as she glared at me. She was in pajama's of sweatpants and a black tank top, different from her jeans

I stood up, with my hands in the air, trying to show her I didn't mean any harm.

"I didn't know stalkers were interested in 3 year olds. I told you to stay away! This is thinning your chances for us to ever trust you." She sneered.

"You suggested that we didn't come to your house but it was never apart of the treaty." I said.

"I also suggested that you stay-"

"I want you to understand how I feel about your sister," I interrupted her. Louder than our whispers we were talking in. Everything froze. Bella's breathing stopped for a quick second as she turned over in bed. Down the hall I could hear Chief Swan's snoring stuttered then smooth out evenly again louder.

"I don't want to know the mind of a creepy vampire stalker." She hissed.

"I'm not- I- I don't deny that the past day I have been- almost stalking your sister- but I have no intention of doing something horrible to her that your adoptive father dose to you," I stuttered out. It was difficult to put sentences into words.

Her eyes widen like I had slapped her. "How to you-?"

"I can read peoples mind." I answered simply. "Except your sister. I cannot read your sisters mind."

Swallowing hard she raised her eyebrows. "Why don't?"

"You don't seem surprised I can read minds."

She walked over to the window and looked out it. "I've heard the stories of the cold ones. That their had been legends that they get these new abilities. Why can't your read Bella's mind?"

I shrugged. "Don't know.

Anna turned back around to look at me. She looked tiered. I could see in her mind she hadn't had any sleep before the meeting. "Your family's not with you?"

"No."

It was silent as we both turned to look at little Isabella. She broke it. "Are you going to tell me how you feel about my sister?"

"I can."

Rolling her eyes she folded herself on the floor with her legs crossed. She motioned for me to sit in the rocking chair. I sat down and she stared at me waiting. "I love her," I began.

'You love a three-year-old only after one day,' she tested out talking in her head.

I nodded. "But its not like I'm a molester. I would never do that to her. Like Quil would never touch 2-year-old Claire inappropriately." I waited for her to say something. But she didn't, she just stared at me waiting for me to continue. "Claire is Quil's imprint but she's to young to need a lover. As the years go by Quil will be what she needs. A brother, a friend and when she's old enough a lover. The same goes for me. Bella's to young for a lover but when she gets older… La Tua Cantante her blood signs for me." I upraised myself for summing up my feelings so shortly. Anna thought so too.

"So La Tua Cantante is like imprinting." She stated.

"Exactly." I whispered. She nodded and everything was silent as she thought everything over. "I don't want Bella to be harmed. I know you feel the same. You're trying so hard to do so…but it's hard when your being beaten every time you turn around. You can't protect her if you injured and you can't protect her if you're out of control… I just want to help."

She shook her head and her voice was hard. "How do I know your telling the truth you could be lying."

I stared at her softly. "You'll just have to trust me."

"Your suggestions of keeping her safe?"

"She come live with me-"

"She has a mother. She just can't disappear."

"Renee is your mother too. If you and Bella find a way to fake your deaths- you can go live with Jacob or Sam and Bella can live with me."

"And the city won't notice at all that the little girl of Chief Swan, who is supposed to be dead is living-" She broke off as we both caught the sent. We both sprang to our feet. Wide she looked at me and said in her mind. 'This was the sent at the woman's house today.'

"Annie? Edward?" a small, sleepy voice said behind us. We turned around. Bella was sitting up in bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. I moved to go to her but Anna was faster. She scooped Bella up and held her tightly. "Shhhh, sweetie, stay quite." She murmured softly then looked at me and hissed low. "Who's sent is this?"

I shook my head running to the window. Down below outside there was two black haired men and a red haired woman passing back in forth. One of the men stopped looking up and seeing me. He pointed me out to the others. The red head smile devilishly then sprang.

* * *

** I have swim meets off and on this week so probably not until Friday will I get to update. :(**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight**

**Anna's P.O.V.**

The window crashed open and Bella's scream ripped thought the entire house. I curled her into a ball tightly to my chest making sure she wasn't sprayed with glass shards as I ducked down between Bella's bed and the wall. Finally when the glass stopped falling I looked up. There was a red haired man and two black haired men standing there, crouched, their sharp teeth bared. Edward was crouched defensibly too, in front of us. As I stared a shutter ripped thought me.

Charlie had heard the crash and was coming to investigate. "4:00 in the morning, girl. I swear I can lock you up in jail!" He was shouting.

One of the men was at the door in a flash of an eye and it was slammed in Charlie's face. After the pound of the door slamming shut my hearing left me. I couldn't hear anything. Not the snarls ripping from Edward or the other vampires or myself, I couldn't hear Bella's whimpering or Charlie's shouts as the rattled and hit the door.

The red heads lips vibrated when she spoke and Edward answered back.

"-Who are you?" Edward demanded as my hearing came back like someone was turning the volume up.

"No one in particular," The red head's high-pitched, baby voice replied.

"Why are you here?"

"We were just wandering around town looking for a hunt. Then we came across a wonderful sent of that little girl, there," one of the black haired man said, the one who wasn't at the door, gesturing to Bella.

"She's not in season this hunting season. Come back never," I snarled.

He looked at me, examining me up and down. "On the contrary, hound, any human we want is in season. When we want it."

"Who the hell is talking in there?!" Charlie screamed on the other side of the wooden door.

The three looked at the rattling door. Edward used this to his advantage. He pounced taking out the black haired man who had been speaking. I used this to my advantage too. Dodging the other two vampires that reached for me.

"A-A-Annie!" Bella whimpered, as she clutched my shirt. I had slight déjà vu as I held her tightly and climbed out the window. But I had to hurry. These vamps were fast! When they reached out to grab Bells or me they were only about 5 inches away.

I had jumped off the roof and was on the edge of the woods before suddenly a hand tugged on my hair, hair. I shirked and fell backwards. It was the man who slammed the door in Charlie's face.

"GET. OFF. ME." I muttered thought-clenched teeth as I kicked and struggled as hard as I could. But these vampires weren't just fast but strong. The woman came taking Bella's arm and trying to pull her from me.

"Annie! Edward!" Bella was screaming at the top of her lungs. Cullen? Cullen! I had almost forgotten that he was close.

'Edward! Take Bella! Edward!' I thought loudly in my head hoping he would here. Not but 5 seconds later he was standing by us. Grabbing the woman's shoulders and swiftly brushing his sharp white teeth over her neck. She gasped and let go of Bella's arm and fell to the ground. Edward quickly grabbed Bella and I let him. He tried to pull me away from the man too but out of nowhere the other damn vamp attacked him, hissing and snarling. Edward fell to the ground, rolling away with Bella tucked safely against him. She screamed then followed with loud sobs. Cullen glanced up at me for a brief second.

'Just go, Edward. Go to Jacob's. Tell him I gave you permission to cross the line… Te-tell him I love him.' What I thought shocked myself but reality hit me hard. Three vampires against one werewolf. I couldn't win but I could win at my proposes of life to keep Bella safe. I had heard the stories of the spirit warrior brothers fights. They couldn't win. I couldn't win. But that doesn't mean I couldn't try.

Edward was still lying there staring at me. "GO!" I screamed. He was wasting time. The man was coming at him again.

"Anna…" He mouthed silently.

'I believe about what you said. You love Bella. I love Bella. Save her for me. And tell Jacob I love him so much, Please?!' I begged. He nodded wide-eyed, jumping to his feet and taking off as a blur into the woods. The man took off after him. The man who had a hold of me dragged me over to Charlie's police curser, with me dragging my feet and fighting back. He tore off the driver side door with a chalkboard, painful, metal screech that hurt my ears. He found a pair of handcuffs in the car and handcuffed me to one of the poles in the car.

He laughed as I tried to slip out of the cuffs. He strode back over to the redhead and shook her shoulder gently. "Victoria, wake up." He murmured. She groaned and shakily pushed herself into a sitting position, looking around slightly confused.

"Where's James, Laurent?" she asked. "And where's our nighttime snack?"

"James is casing after our snack now. But if you want that mans still inside we can have him while we wait." Laurent said.

"Mmmm, that sound like a plan," she purred silkily, suddenly her ruby eyes locked on me. She stood up and slowly walked over to me. "Oh, you caught us a pet. I've always wanted a puppy." She laughed.

I growled. "I'm no pet."

"Ah, a talking dog, perfect."

Laurent went back inside the house and came back dragging a scared Charlie. "Get off of me. I'm police Chief Swan-" he was saying shakily.

"Shut up!" The man ordered. Victoria walked over to them.

"Such a great snack." She stroked my adoptive fathers cheek.

Charlie looked at me desperately. "A-Anna, he-help me! A-A-A-ANNA!" It was to late. One vamp on each side of Charlie's neck, bit down on him. He gasped as the blood in his face disappeared. A look of shock and pain frozen on his face. I had to look away, tears stinging my eyes. I hated Charlie. I wanted him to die. But I couldn't stand having someone die in front of me. I couldn't stand someone dieing because of vampires.

There was a thud as they dropped Charlie's cold lifeless body to the hard ground. I looked back up at them. Hatred in my eyes. Shudders rattling my body. Heat taking over me until I couldn't take it. I changed. Handcuffs braking open releasing me. I approached on the two with hate. I lunged at the woman first. Tackling her to the ground, scratching everywhere I could. She just giggled like it tickled. A hand pulled on my light brown fur, pulling me off Victoria's. As if I were a simple light ball, Laurent threw me into the trees. I flew until I hit a huge oak tree. Crumpling on the pine needles and dry leafs below. The pain made me change back only to fill more pain. I cried out for Jacob but everything went black.

* * *

**I suck at fight scenes!**

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I ran with little Bella tucked against me.

"Annie, Edward. Annie!" She was crying. I gently kissed the top of my head.

"Shhhh, Bella, shhh." I murmured softly. We were still being chased. That man was following us closely. I was running all over the woods, in different directions, in circles, trying to lose him. I thought about little Anna. She was scared but doing what she swore to herself to do. She put herself in danger to save Bella. She could be dead now to save Bella. I was going to be dead when I got to Jacob's. He wasn't going to show any mercy that I didn't try harder to safe his love.

We ran around for so many hours until the sun was beginning to rise. There was a couple of false alarms that he stopped following but then finally he stopped and went back. I took of towards LaPush. I didn't know exactly where Jacob Black lived but I could follow his sent once I was over the line.

"We going to Jake's?" Bella asked.

"Yes, sweetie, we're going to Jacob's."

"Is Annie there?" She asked hopefully.

"Bella…maybe" I finally said. Her face was bright. I couldn't bring myself to say that her sister could be dead. But to be positive maybe Anna did get away and made her way to Jake's

* * *

"Jacob! Jacob Black!" I yelled, pounding on the door of Jacob's small house.

"Jake! Annie!" Bella chimed in sweetly. My dead hart twisted at how disappointed she was going to be when she found out her sister wasn't here.

The door opened and an elderly man in a wheelchair came into view. "Bella?" He said he looked confused as he looked from me to her.

"Hi, Billy!" She waved at him cheerfully. She wasn't shaken about the attack anymore she had forgotten about it.

"Where's Anna, Bella?" He asked her softly.

"She's here." She stated, becoming confused too.

"She's not here."

"What?" Bella squeaked.

Jacob appeared behind the man. He pulled the man's wheelchair back and stepped in front of him. "Put Bella down now." He ordered hard cold.

Slowly I kneeled down putting Bella on her feet. Then stood back up my hands in the air showing I didn't mean any harm. His hand shoot out grabbing Bella's arm and pulling her behind him. Then he lounged at me. Catching my shoulders and we flew backwards until a tree slammed hard against my back.

"You're off your territory, leech," He growled.

"I'm here because Anna told me to come here. I assure you I would never be here." I defended myself almost a little breathless.

His eyebrows came together angrily. "Anna? Why would she tell you to come here? Where is she?" He demanded.

"There was an attack. Three vampires took her."

"Vampires? Your family?"

"No!" I said instantly.

He pushed tighter against the tree. "Where. Is. Anna."

"I told you. She was taken." I said hard as I pushed him away. His mind was spinning with anger, fear and confusion. He stared at me with hatred. A shutter rippled down his body. "Jacob," I said slowly, and then began to explain all that had happened.

* * *

**Yeah, I know I said update Friday but my laptop crashed again, for like the hundredth time. And my mom took her laptop with her out of town and my little brother thinks its funny to steal the computer mouse and hide it. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Twilight or Dracula

Jacob's P.O.V.

The leech had let other filthy vampires take my love. My love, my darling love, Anna, was taken by leeches. That ran thought my head over and over as shudders rocked thought me.

"Jacob..." Cullen said warningly as he knew that I was about to lose it. I shook my head and balled up my fists.

"Jake where's Annie?" Bella cried, from the doorway of the house. Billy had pulled her into his lap and was now wheeling towards us. I ignored them and turned to Cullen again.

"Where would they take her?" I asked my teeth clenched so hard I thought they would shatter; my hands had found their way to my head and was gripping my head tightly.

"I don't know who they were or where they would go. I only know they want Bella's blood badly. When Anna fought for Bella and when I ran away with her, the man who cased us was a tracker. He found that the fact we protected Bella was a perfect game. They'll be back and they will probably use Anna in there plan." he said, wryly.

My Dad rolled up to me in his wheelchair. Bella looked up at us from her seat in my fathers lap, he eyes big, wide and confused. "What's going on, Jake?" Billy asked, his dark eyes looking up at me too.

"Vampires took Anna," I growled. He knew all about the vampires they werewolves, he was an elder after all. His eyes grew a little as he glanced from me to vamp boy to me again.

"Vampires?" Bella squeaked. "Jake, vampires aren't real. Annie says if you watch a lot of vampire movies they may seem real but their not. So you shouldn't be scared. Are you scared, Jake?" I looked at Bella and grinned slightly at the memory. Anna and I were watching Dracula; one night while Charlie was away. Bella walked in just as the vampire flashed his teeth, the camera caught his gleaming red eyes and just has he lost his head. Bella had gotten so scared she ran up to her room and locked herself in the closet, screaming and crying. It took Anna an hour to lure her out then another hour calming her down and explaining to her that it was only a movie. I had decided to stay the night that night and it took us forever to get Bella asleep.

I reached out and ruffled Bella's hair. "I think Annie was wrong about that, Bells." I turned and looked at Cullen. He nodded for me to tell her. It took me awhile for me to actually put it into words. "Remember the doggies?" Bella nodded. "Annie and I are those doggies, Bella, and so are Sam, Seth, Embry...And your friend Edward," I tried hard not to sneer the name, "And his family are vampires." I said as softly as I could, kneeling down eye level to her. She stared at me like I was crazy; she looked up at Cullen too.

"E-Edward are y-you a v-v-vampire?"

Cullen nodded. "Yes, Bella, so is Alice, Esme, Emmett..."

"But your not bad vampires," she blurted, abruptly.

"I-I suppose I am." he stuttered, a little taken aback. I pressed my lips together trying not to laugh. Bella was afraid anymore. She had a cute sirisuse look on her face, she was more interested in if he was good or not.

"Well, you haven't eaten me yet. So your good," she smiled. He grinned weakly, too, relived that she wasn't scared. Then Bella looked at me, with the same interrogator look. "How are you an Annie doggies?"

I snickered. "Wanta see?" Her eyes brightened and she nodded early. Cullen tensed at what I said. "I'll show you later, honey. We got things to do." I ruffled her hair again. All of them really thought I was going to change. Yeah, right. Anna could be hurt I didn't have time to change to show off. Bella pouted and slid off Billy's lap as I stood back up. I looked at my father. "Can you call Sam for me? Tell him to get over here now." I told him. He nodded and wheeled off, back into the house. I turned to Cullen. "You gotta plan?"

He shrugged. "I was thinking a wild goose hunt." He waited for me to ask, but I just stared at him, irritated at the silence. "The tracker will track Bella until he has her. We set some trails with Bella's sent. Have him follow the trails so I can see more of his mind. We find out where his coven is stationed. We have Anna. My family could do this easily, you dogs won't have to do anything."

My mouth hung open slightly. "Wow, I thought vamps were supposed to be smart. Your forgetting details like how you're actually going to get Anna and how you're going to stop this tracker from tracking Bella."

He rolled his eyes and said in an annoying velvet voice. "I was just summarizing the plan so it could fit into your simple mind, dog."

I shook my head angerly. "You get your coven, I'll get my pack, and we'll put together this plan with the jobs split up." I was angry. This vampire was treating me like a child and by doing so was wasting time. I wanted Anna back now. I needed her small body in my arms. I was frustrated and I wasn't going to be nice to this guy until I had her in my arms.

Anna's P.O.V.

When I woke up it was dark and I felt like I had been thought the mill time and time again. I was in a dark room, laying on my side curled up into a ball. The floor below me felt cold like metal. As I lay there trying to gather enough strength to sit up, I noticed there were thick black bars around me. I tried to sit up but couldn't. It wasn't because of the pain but because I was handcuffed. Both my wrists and ankles were cuffed around the bars. I turned my head to look all around me and noticed I was in a cage. A big black dog cage. A cage! I tried to brake free or change but it hurt too much. My head felt as if it had been cracked open, blood was on my upper lip from my busted nose; my back felt broken so did my legs and arms. It was more pain than I have ever felt in my life. I was actually forcing myself not to cry. Never in my life had I felt so scared and helpless. I wanted Jake, I wanted Bella, I wanted Sam, and I wanted someone. No, I didn't just want them I needed them. My emotions were too strong for me to feel. A sob escaped my lips and my body shook with pain and fear.

"Oh, look, boys, our puppy is awake." a shrilly voice said behind me. Not only did I hate the voice but also imbarisingly I was afraid of it. Laughter followed the voice. I turned my head to see the three vampires standing there in a dim lap light staring at me. The redhead, Victoria, skipped up to my cage and knelt down. "She's so cute," she wiggled she fingers thought the bars tauntingly. But then she frowned as she examined me. "Sorry your first punishment was so harsh, puppy. I didn't want James and Laurent be so harsh, but they said the harder the first punishment is the more you'll remember to behave," she said, sweetly.

I gathered enough hate to sneer back. "Fuck you!" I spate in her direction.

Before I could blink twice, the cage had disappeared around me and I was being picked up by the hair again thrown into a wall. The snap in my back was loud enough for everyone to hear. Pain exploded thought me whole body as I crumpled on the floor. I couldn't help myself, I gasped and stared to breath hard. Each breath sounded like a sob. The man, James, who had thrown me into the wall, stood over me, his face just inches from mine. "You listen to me now, dog, you're my wife's puppy from now on. No exceptions. Better start forgetting you're past life. I caught up to the boy and your sister. Oh, your sister had wonderful blood, the best I've ever tasted. They are now with Chief Swan. As for your werewolf 'brothers'." he snorted, amused. "Well, let me say they didn't have good tasting blood but they are now with your sister, the boy and Chief Swan. So forget them puppy. Your my wife's pet now." He said silkily then spate in my face.

Once again they laughed. James stood and swiftly strode out of the room. Laurent followed him but Victoria skipped over to me. "I'll be back, puppy. We'll have so much fun!" She said, childishly, She stroked my cheek then skipped off out of the room. She slammed the door on her way out. I lay there unable to move, I couldn't even twice my leg. I was in too much pain mentally and physically. Bella was dead. Edward was dead. Sam was dead. Everyone was dead. Even Jacob. NO! NO! NO! My love, he couldn't be dead he couldn't! I wasn't just gasping for air now. I was sobbing. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them. My whole vision went black as the tears continued to spill...

Edward's P.O.V.

I was partly right about not needing all the dogs for my plan. But that didn't mean we didn't gather all of them to conduct the plan. They all were informed about what had happen to their youngest pup and they all were informed about what was going to happen. In the end we only needed Jacob and Sam to help carry out the plan.

In the beginning I thought the plan was going to be a lot more complicated then it ended up being. It was rather sweet and simple. I would have Japer and Alice lead a trail with Bella's sent on it. It would lead to our home. The three vampires didn't know my families sent, they only knew mine, and so they wouldn't get to suspensions. Once Alice and Jasper were home they would watch Bella, making sure no harm came to her. Bella didn't seem afraid at all now that she knew I was a vampire. She just more adorable when she made sure my whole family were good vampires not bad. She understood the vampires that had Anna were bad, that was all she was afraid of, she was scared of them and she was afraid of her sister's safty.

The rest of us were going to be split up. One team ready to ambush the tracker at the house, the other waiting for news on where Anna was. I was going to be with the group at the house so I could read the trackers mind, along with Emmett, Esme and Rosalie. Carlisle was with Jake and Sam. I had asked Alice over and over if she could see the outcome of this but since the wolves were involved she couldn't. All I could do was find out myself.

And what I found out was partly good. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and I stood on the porch of our mansion as Alice and Jasper walked out of the woods, holding onto Bella's little hands. She smiled at me as she past on her way into the house where she would stay with Alice and Japer in my room. I grinned back at her and ruffled her hair playfully. According to plan the tracker followed Bella's sent and was in my hearing range in less that an hour.

'That stupid mutt, snapping at my wife. I will put her in her place in no time," He was thinking. I took me a moment as I searched thought all his thoughts. Then I found it. They were staying in a rented apartment in Port Angles. I smiled to my self and reached into my pocket and grabed my cell phone. I pressed the speed dial button for Carlisle.

"Yes?" his voice came before the first ring.

"The Falls, number 18, in Port Angles," I said, quickly.

"Alright, thank you. Be careful all of you." the phone went dead. I nodded to myself and pocketed the phone. Any minute the tracker would be here.

Suddenly there was a scream of bloody murder in the house. It was Bella. Bella! "Edward!" Alice yelled. I bolted in the house and flew up the stairs. Not wasting time turning my doorknob I tore off my door. I growled at what I saw. Jasper had been thrown into a wall, breaking it along with other walls and was unconscious. Alice crouched defendable in front of the tracker, trying to think of a way to attack him with out hurting Bella. Her thoughts confused me for a moment but when I looked at the tracker I saw he had Bella by the collar of her shirt. She was crying and struggling but it wasn't doing any good.

"Edward!" she screamed when she saw me...

Jacob's P.O.V.

Sam and I were sitting in Dr. Cullen's car waiting to hear were Anna was. As each second ticked by I got more and more anxious. Finally Cullen flipped open his phone and buzzed some words into it. He was done with his conversation in less than 5 seconds.

"The other two have Anna in an old apartment in Port Angles." He explained, as he flipped the phone shut and started the car. We nodded and he sped towards Port Angles. He drove fast! The scenery outside was just a colorful bluer. In about an hour the car screeched to a stop. I was jumping in my seat. We jumped out of the car and Sam and I were on the edge of changing we were so restless. We followed Dr. Cullen into the red brick building and up the flight of stairs to the top. The doctor wasted no time in braking in the door. The other two vamps were sitting in the living room. They jumped out of their seats when we barged in. Sam and I couldn't take it any more. We changed. The vampires' eyes widen as we approached closer to them. Red haze filled my mind. I hated these people so much. With hate and anger I attached first.

Red filled my eyes to the point where I blacked out. My body was still moving still fighting but I couldn't see. The next thing I knew was I was human again standing over the torn up pieces of the vampires.

"We have to find Anna fast. The pieces with reassemble themselves soon." Dr. Cullen said, kicking a piece that looked like an arm away from another pieces.

I nodded then called out. "Anna?" Silence.

Sam tried "Anna, honey?" Still there wasn't a sound. I walked around into the different rooms. But couldn't find my love. Finally I found her.

"In here!" I shouted to the others as I ran to my loves tiny body. She was lying on the floor all bruised and bloody. She looked horrible. Around her neck there was a dog collar and around her wrists and ankles where broken cuffs. "Anna, my love," I whispered softly, "Wake up." I was about to shake her but Cullen stopped me. He was leaning over Anna's small body examining her.

"Don't move her, Jacob," he said sternly.

"Why not?!" I demanded.

"Her back is broken," he said gravely. I sucked in a breath. And Sam, who was standing over me groaned.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight**

**Edward P.O.V.**

"Edward!" Bella cried, tears streaming down her little cheeks.

"Edward!" the tracker cried in a mocking baby tone. He laughed at Bella as he pulled her closer to him. He turned her around so she was facing him; he held her chin in his hand and made her look up at him as he wiped away a tear with a thumb. "Awww, now, Isabella, why do you cry? Is it because you know your friend, Edward is lying to you? Do you know that the only reason he brought you here is so he can eat you?" he smiled, menacingly. His voice sounded very persuasive as he stared into her eyes making her believe him. Bella's face twisted in confusion. "If you come with me now, Isabella, I can make sure he doesn't eat you. You can come with me…we can go see Anna…" he said, seductively.

Bella glanced back at me in confusion.

"Bella," I said, anxiously, "You know that's not true. He took Anna, he hurt Anna. He will hurt you. I would never hurt you, Bella. Anna, Jake and Sam knew that. That's why they let me be with you. Do you think they would let me be with you if they thought I would hurt you?" I asked, softly, taking a step forward. The tracker stepped back, pulling Bella with him.

Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice were slowly forming a semi circle around the tracker and me. Jasper was still about a yard or so away, groaning as he staggered to his feet and brushed off wooden wall splinters. But seeing what was going on he stood still making sure the tracker hadn't noticed him as he used his powers to calm Bella down and slowly making his way into the circle.

Bella looked back at the tracker. "Where's Annie, you meany?" she demanded.

"You'll find out," He growled and in less than a moment he had thrown her over his shoulder and had jumped out the already broken window. Before the others moved I was running behind the tracker.

I jumped out the window and cased him into the woods. Bella was screaming, crying and hitting the trackers back. None of it hurt him. But I knew it was going to hurt her. I picked up my speed but it was already to late. Bella pulled her tiny fist back and throw it to his back, there was a sickening crack and she screamed bloody murder. She had broken her fist. Her agonizing cry tore at me. I caught up with them tackling them down, angrier than ever. Bella fell to the ground, hard, and somehow managed to wiggle away from the tracker. Alice and the others had caught up with us. Emmett and Jasper helped me pin the tracker more securely to the dirt ground. Alice scooped tiny crying Bella up as she ran past and kept running. Esme and Rose flaked her as they ran behind.

The tracker hissed as he struggled under my brothers and me. "This is the second time you've made me lose my snack, boy," he growled.

"Give up then because she's not ever going to be your snack." I growled back, and ran my teeth over his throat. He gave one last gasp as his head rolled away from the rest of his body…

Jasper, Emmett and I finished dissembling the tracker and had surrounded his body with brown dry leafs and set it aflame. The billows of purplish smoke polluted the air as we left the fire burning behind us. We slowly walked toward the clearing where Alice had taken Bella.

There, Alice was sitting on big boulder in the middle of the clearing, holding little Isabella to her chest murmuring softly to her. Esme and Rosalie were sitting on either side of Alice watching Bella and also talking quietly to her. I hurried to her, weather Jasper and Emmett took there time walking to their wives. I took Bella from Alice and sat her on my lap on the soft grass. She was sniffling holding her right hand, to her chest. Gently I pulled her hand from her and held it softly in my hand, examining it carefully. I had been to medical school and knew how to identify a break and how to wrap it. It was defiantly a broken, well a finger was broken.

"It hurts, Edward. I wan' Annie," She sniffled.

"I know, sweetie, Annie will be here soon. First we need to wrap your hand," I said, kissing the top of her head. I stood back up. The others stayed where they were, sitting on the rocks.

'You go, Edward, we all need a break from Bella's blood for awhile,' Alice thought, leaning against Jaspers chest.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Anna lay still. Her eyes closed, her face her whole body was too white and for me to feel comfortable. She was cold and bloody too. If I hadn't been told she was still alive by Dr. Cullen I would have thought she was dead. I knelt there staring at her, softly stroking her hair as Dr. Cullen worked over her. He had to be careful, if he moved her in a wrong way she could be paralyzed from the waist down for life. Sam was in the other room making sure the other vamp pieces stayed away from each other. We couldn't set them on fire yet since we couldn't leave until we could move Anna. The rest of the apartment building had been deserted for some time and we were the only ones here.

"We need to move her, now," Dr. Cullen finally said.

"What other injuries dose she have," I asked looking at him.

"So far I can only find her broken back, almost her whole rib cage has collapsed down, broken cheek bone, cracks in her skull, broken wrist and leg…She may have some internal injuries but I don't know. Don't werewolves heal fast?" He spoke so fast I hardly caught the question. I looked back down at my love.

"She'd heal a lot faster if she could change, Sam and I can't make her change." I replied.

"I wouldn't want her to change, it might hurt her back." He said. "I need you to find a straight board and a blanket or cloth."

I nodded and went to find these things. I found a couple of blankets in the bedroom and ended up having to brake down a wall to get the board. When I past Sam, carrying these things he looked at me. Worry plastered on his face.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Pretty bad," I muttered and kept walking. He followed. Dr. Cullen was still kneeling over Anna and I noticed as I stared at his lips, he was saying something, quietly. There was a small whimper from Anna. I hurried over to them.

"Anna, can you stay with me? Stay awake?" he was asking her softly.

"J-j-ja…" Her lips hardly even opened, as she tried to say something.

"Jacob is here," he told her. When he said that I figured out she was trying to say my name. I gently took her hand, as since she didn't cry out I figured it wasn't the hand with the broken wrist.

"I'm here, honey," I breathed.

"S-s-s-sa…" she was trying to say Sam's name.

"I'm here to, Anna" he said, coming up behind me.

"We need to go, now," the doctor said. He had taken the board, put a blanket over it and had taken another blanket and tore it into strips and was now back by her head. "We need to keep her body as straight as possible. I have her head and neck. Jacob, hold her back making sure its straight. And Sam, hold her legs, ones broken so be careful." We took our positions as he spoke. "On 3. 1…2…3-" It wasn't hard to lift her, she hardly weighted anything but the movement made her whimper weakly. It made me feel horrible seeing her in so much pain. We put her on the board, which served as our stretcher, gently, and then Dr. Cullen tied the white sheet strips around her.

Once she was securely on the board, Dr. Cullen and I lifted the board with her on it up and started to walk slowly out of the apartment. Meanwhile Sam stayed back to light a match on the vampire pieces.

We laid the board down in the back seats of the Mercedes and I sat on the floor holding Anna's hand.

"J-ja-" her broken voice breathed.

"I'm right here, love," I whispered, stroking her hair back.

"h-h-ur-t-t-s" She stuttered out.

"I know, love, I know. It will be over soon," I gently kissed her forehead. Hopefully it would be over soon. As we drove off the apartment building was in flame.

* * *

Since Anna is a girl werewolf she's a little different from the rest of us. Like she's not big like us, but she dose run a fever that should mean she's dead. Dr. Cullen couldn't take her into the hospital to operate to find any internal injuries. And since Charlie's house was now empty, Dr. Cullen got the supply's he need and operated on Anna in the bathroom of Charlie's house. He couldn't find any internal bleeding, thankfully, and he made sure Anna's back was placed correctly to heal. He had to give her a couple blood transfusions and then he wrapped her up in gaze and bandages and laid her in her room. Ever since he laid her there I had been sitting in a chair next to her, holding her hand and not letting go. 

It was late and I was still sitting there. My forehead resting on the edge of the bed as I stared at the floor. I was still holding Anna's hand, absently squeezing her fingers and stroking her palm with my thumb, in a massaging way. In all no one in the other group got hurt except for Bella. She had hit the tracker and broken a finger and knuckle. She didn't quite understand that Anna was hurt when she saw her. The first thing she tried to do was jump on Anna, to wake her up and make her play with her. I had to explain that Anna wouldn't be doing any playing for a while. Now, Bella's asleep in her room with Edward watching her. Dr. Cullen had just slipped out to go check on his wife and the rest of his family, who had just finished walking around town finding out what people thought had happened to Chief Swan. To them Chief Swan was murdered and Anna and Bella were 'kidnapped' the police had no new leads. Renee had been told of what happened and was on her way down from Arizona. The next move was to distract Renee from coming down and to set the death scene of Anna and Bella.

Seeing Edward with Bella I knew he wouldn't hurt her. I knew Anna would want what's best for Bella. And what's best for Bella was for her to go with Edward. He could take care of her. Anna couldn't keep being someone's housekeeper to keep Bella in school, she wouldn't have enough money. But Edward could keep Bella in school and keep her safe. If Renee got Bella and Anna, she would just abuse Anna as Charlie would and she would love Bella. Edward would follow Bella but there wasn't a way where I could follow Anna. Having them both fake their deaths was the best thing to do. Anna could live with Sam and we could be together. Bella could live with the Cullens' and grow up. It was the best thing to do for both of them. The plan was set. Two Cullens, Emmett and Alice where going to set a lead to the police then run a car off the road to look like an accident that no one could have survived. Meanwhile Sam was going up to Arizona to distract Renee, with an act of: 'hi, I'm the oldest son, of the man that you had your first child with. The child is his half sister…' bhla, bhla, blha. Basically he was going to mourn about his half sister being 'kidnapped'.

The hand I was holding twitched. It hadn't moved since we were in the car. I looked up and Anna's eyes were cracking open. I perked up and watched her carefully. She didn't look at me right away. First her eyes swept around the room, confused, then her eyes spotted me.

I smiled. "Anna, love," I breathed; I leaned up and gently pressed my lips to her forehead.

"Jake-," her voice cracked it was so horse. I reached for the glass of water on the bedside table but she shook her head. She tried to sit up, but I quickly held her down to the bed. She didn't put up a fight to stay down; the pain was too much for her. I sat back in my chair staring at her in awe. She stared back. Then her eyes started to tear up and she opened her mouth to breath but a sob came out.

"Anna?" I asked worried.

"He said you were dead!" she cried, tears were now streaming down her cheeks as she looked away. Her chest heaving as she tried to breath but only sobs came out. "He said you were dead and I believed him! I was so scared-" she was sobbing to hard now.

"No, Anna, honey, no, don't cry. He lied, I'm here. I'm fine! Love, no one is dead. The only ones dead are they! He lied!" I said anxiously, gently holding her face in my heads making her look at me. Sobs still came out. "Anna," I whispered. Our gaze was frozen on each other for what seemed like an hour. Until the tears went away and her breathing steadied.

"Bella and Sam and Edward?" she asked.

"There all fine. Bella hurt her hand but it will be okay. She's sleeping in her room with Edward. Sam took Emily and they went to Arizona."

"Arizona?"

"The town thinks Charlie was murdered and you and Bella are kidnapped. And with you here we can't have Renee walk in," I explained. She nodded.

"Bella hurt her hand?"

"You'd be proud of her. She punched a vamp with so much force she broke finger and a knuckle."

She laughed halfheartedly. "Its not good she's hurt."

"Ah, well she's over it. Compared to you she's not hurt at all. You've broken your back, most your rib cage, your check, a wrist and a leg," I stroked her hair.

She looked at me and smiled weakly. "That's why I feel like crap."

* * *

**Anna's P.O.V. **

Being a werewolf I didn't have to spend as many weeks as a human would, in bed rest. But that didn't mean I didn't have to stay in bed.

Two of Edward's siblings had lead a track to the police, pretending to be Charlie's 'murderer'. They told what kind of car they were driving then drove said car off the road, in a crash no one would have survived, the car that then blew up in flames. A simple enough plan I thought. The plan that would determine were Bella and I are to live was set for today. The day were I was going to finally go outside and try to walk. I had been stuck in the house for about a week or so now. Renee was in Forks but Sam had convinced her to stay in a hotel and not come by the house.

Bella knew of what would happen today. Edward and I have told her time and time again. But I don't think she fully grasped the concept of it yet. She would go live with the Cullen's from now on. She wouldn't be Bella Swan, but Bella Cullen. And I was going to live with Sam and Emily. Not many people knew me in LaPush and I was going to stay away from the ones who did. I was going to pretend to be Sam's long lost sister that came to live with him from Ohio. My name wouldn't be Anna anymore, but Rae. Rae Uley. If anyone told me I looked like Chief Swan's daughter I'd pretend I didn't know what they're talking about.

* * *

Jake picked me up from the bed, being as careful as he could, like I was made out of glass and would brake easily. Slowly he carried me down the stairs and outside to the back yard. Where he placed me in a wheelchair. Dr. Cullen, Edward, Sam, Emily and Bella were all outside to all watching me. 

It took me awhile but with Jake and Dr. Cullen's help I slowly stood from the chair. With Sam and Emily joking about me being so slow. Bella laughed at me being slow too, Edward just grinned. I just told them to hold their horses.

My leg, my wrist and all my other injuries were long gone and healed, it was just my back now and I hurt as I tried to stay in an up right position. Slowly, very slowly I walked around, holding on to Dr. Cullen and Jacob for great support. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and Jake put me back in the wheelchair.

It was time for Bella to go with Edward and Dr. Cullen. I had thanked Dr. Cullen over and over again for everything. He said it was no problem. That annoyed me a little but I ignored it.

"Come on, Bella," Edward finally said as Dr. Cullen walked to the back yard gate ready to go.

"We gotta wait for Annie, Edward," she said. He frowned; he too had known she didn't fully understand what we had told her.

"Bella," I said, she looked over at me, "Come here, sweetie," she trotted over and I hulled her into my lap. "Bella, I'm not going. Only you Edward and Dr. Cullen are going." I said slowly.

She looked at me confused. "What? You have to go Annie."

"No, Bella. Only you."

Bella stared at me, her eyes starting to fill with tears. "Then I don't wanta go then." She said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Bella, sweetheart, you have to, baby," I whispered.

"But what about you?"

"I'm going to stay with Sam."

"Hey, Bella," Edward walked up to us and kneeled down next to me, putting his hand on Bella's knee. "We gotta go, now. -But that wont mean you'll never see Annie again," he said, quickly seeing she was going to protest. They really did need to leave. Renee had put off not seeing the house long enough and was going to be here any minute. Edward pulled a cell phone from his jeans pocket and held it up. "Every night, before bed we'll take this phone and call Annie," he declared. "We'll use this phone any time you want to call Annie, alright? And we'll come to visit her every month or more if you want." Bella stared at Edward for the longest time.

"Pinky promises?" she asked, holding up her tiny pinky.

"Pinky promises." He hooked his pinky with hers.

"And you'll answer the phone each time right, Annie? Pinky promises?" She asked me.

I hooked my pinky too. "Every single time." I leaned down and gently kissed her fore head. Once I was done Edward scooped up Bella into his arms and stood up.

"Thank you," I mouthed to him.

"No," he said, "Thank you.

* * *

**Done.**

**Sorry this chapter really sucks. But it's my last chapter and i really wanted to get it done and my mind has wandered to another story and its really hard to write one story and think of another. I'm not a double tasker.**

**Thanks 4 reading and reviewing!**

**Hope you had a great Holiday and Have a great New Year!!**


End file.
